time moves so quickly
by alexalexa
Summary: this is just an idea i had, i hope you enjoy, i will update this later one
1. Chapter 1

**WELCOME TO STORY CALLED TIME MOVES SO QUICKLY, (THE TITLE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE STORY) IT IS A NARUTO/OC PAIRING**

 **for all of you people out there wanting my update to come here is something that will hopefully hold you over, sorry about the late update my computer is crap lol oh and this is going to be a fourshot**

 **STORY TIME!**

a seven year old Naruto was walking down the streets to the playground when he heard someone crying softly and whispering

"Help me...please help" he quickly turned and saw a girl his age on the ground by the swing with her leg bent at a weird angle, he quickly walked up to her and said "What happened?"

the girl looked up at him and said "I fell off of the swing, Do you know where my mom is?"

Naruto shook his head no then slowly picked her up bridal style to which she let out a cute little "eeeek"

and buried her head into his shoulder, Naruto slowly let out a chuckle and said "What is your name?" the girl looked up at him and said "My name is Shikyo Umi" "Nice to meet you Shikyo-chan, My name is Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto then carried her (while she blushed from the honorific he used) to the hospital and slowly looked over her (while she looked over him,)

 **Shikyo's POV "H** e looks really cute but also funny, with his bright blue eyes and his bright yellow hair and his orange jumpsuit along with the whiskers it makes him look like a fox, hehehehe **"**

 **Naruto's POV "** She looks really cute with her fiery red hair and dark red eyes and green shirt/pants **"**

 **A/N i know i fucked that up big time but cut me some slack,**

while Naruto was carrying her to the hospital, they heard a voice call out "Shikyo, Shikyo where are you?" Shikyo whipped her head around and put it on Naruto's shoulder (which caused him to blush heheheheheheh) to look back at the park and she saw her mom standing there calling her to which she called out "Mom I am over here"

her mom ran over to Naruto and saw that her daughter was in the young boy's arms and she took a few seconds to observe them before she asked Naruto "Why are you carrying my daughter like that?" Naruto looked up at her and replied "She fell off of the swing and her leg was at a funny angle, so i was taking her to the hospital to make sure she is ok Mrs Umi"

"Well may i know the name of the man who is carrying around my daughter like a husband would carry his wife?" Mrs Umi asked causing both Naruto and Shikyo to blush, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto replied looking up at Mrs Umi and sticking out his hand which she took and shook while saying "Nice to meet you Naruto, now lets get my little girl to the hospital"

"Right" Naruto responded then he asked "Would you like to carry her?" "No you should" was her response then she winked which once again caused them both to blush, "Now lets go" "Right" Naruto responded

 **A/N the mom knows who Naruto is and what he carry's but she does not hate him, and also the reason that shikyo was not talking is because she was to embarrassed**

 **At the hospital**

Mrs Umi held open the door for Naruto and Shikyo (whom Naruto was still carrying but had fallen asleep)anyway as Naruto started to enter the hospital a doctor saw him and hissed "What are you doing here **demon?"** Mrs Umi saw this and walked up to the doctor and wisperd into his ear

"he is carrying my daughter who fell and messed up her leg, if you have an issue with that **i will gladly report you to the Hokage"** she hissed causing him to shudder before looking her in the eye and whispering

"fine but once he gets her to a room **he had better get the fuck out of here** " she let out a huff and walked over to the check in desk and said "can i get a nurse to check on my daughter please?"

"is she the one that the **demon** is carrying" she whispered to which Mrs Umi just nodded knowing that she could not do anything, the nurse at the desk just sighed and looked over at Naruto and said "boy, take her over to room 13 and put her on the bed, then get **the fuck out"**

"yes ma'am" Naruto responded, then he and Mrs Umi walked over to the room and while Mrs Umi opened the door Naruto carried Shikyo into the room and slowly put her on the bed, "well goodbye Mrs Umi, tell Shikyo-chan that it was nice to meet her and that I hope we can see each other around" Mrs Umi looked at Naruto before saying "you know what, why don't you come over to our house tomorrow to check up on her?"

Naruto just nodded with wide eyes then he heard the door open behind him and turned to see the doctor from earlier looking at him with a hate-filled glare and said "Get out of the room and leave the hospital **demon** " Naruto just sadly looked at Mrs Umi who handed him a piece of paper with their address on it and winked at him as he left the room, "I can't wait to see Shikyo again" Naruto thought as he walked back to his apartment slowly thinking of his future with him and Shikyo,

 **A/N here is the first chapter of my new story and for the last few weeks this chapter has been the bane of my life, but its over now, and for all of the people wondering why i did not revel Shikyo's mother's name is because i have not really thought of one yet, but i will get on that, anyway have a good day and REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people, I am back yet again, I have decided that this story will be a fiveshot, anyway enjoy!**

 **Chapter two**

 **~the next day~**

Naruto walked along the path to Shikyo's house humming and smiling happily as he thought of seeing Shikyo and her mother again, he could not explain why they did not hate him like everybody else but he was grateful that they didn't hate him as everybody else seemed to "minus the old man" Naruto thought with a sad smile.


End file.
